


SPIDER-MAN HOSPITALISED

by hrhowling



Series: (i'm well aware of) certain things that will destroy a man (like me) [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Not everyone, RIPeter Lives, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhowling/pseuds/hrhowling
Summary: WEB-SLINGING SUPERHERO PETER PARKER IN CRITICAL CONDITIONThere's one world where he survives, if barely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've not seen anyone try this angle of the 'RIPeter lives' AU, so here we go!
> 
> Let's pile on the pain!

# SPIDER-MAN HOSPITALISED

### WEB-SLINGING SUPERHERO PETER PARKER IN CRITICAL CONDITION

Those were _not_ the words that he wanted to see glaring at him from a skyscraper telescreen straight after being forcefully dragged out of his apartment by a swirling vortex. From where he was standing, he was certainly not in a hospital, and hadn’t set foot in one since Aunt May had died. Also, he wasn’t blonde.

Shaken and seeing double, he webbed away from the scene as fast as he could.

* * *

 

# SPIDER-MAN HOSPITALISED

### WEB-SLINGING SUPERHERO PETER PARKER IN CRITICAL CONDITION

So much blood…

It was everywhere. Glowing, pulsing, _moving_ ,

What fresh hell had he landed in? Why was he _dead_?

On weak knees, he stumbled into the nearest alleyway to collapse.

Did his Aunt May know about this yet?

* * *

 

# SPIDER-MAN HOSPITALISED

### WEB-SLINGING SUPERHERO PETER PARKER IN CRITICAL CONDITION

“Dang, that ain’t good.”

Below him, the streets seemed so... orderly.

“Now what?”

* * *

 

# SPIDER-MAN HOSPITALISED

### WEB-SLINGING SUPERHERO PETER PARKER IN CRITICAL CONDITION

Peter Parker…

Spider-Man…

“He’s like us…?”

 _He’s in hospital,_ her friend pointed out.

“But we’re not alone…”

* * *

 

# SPIDER-MAN HOSPITALISED

### WEB-SLINGING SUPERHERO PETER PARKER IN CRITICAL CONDITION

…

She was too late…

Again…

She was always _too late_...

Why did she have to lay low? If she’d done something, this wouldn’t be happening.

Peter should’ve been okay…


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe climbing up the side of a hospital building to snoop in on a patient in the middle of the night wasn’t the best idea.

But after watching the guy get his chest caved in right after he saved Miles’ life, he felt obligated to check on him.

It was a miracle, honestly, that he was even alive enough to be hooked to any medical equipment at all. He’d barely been breathing when he’d been found, crumpled in a half-dead heap, at the doorstep to the Daily Bugle. From his place on the wall, by the window next to Peter Parker’s hospital room, Miles could catch the faint, struggling bleep of a heart monitor. Was he okay? Miles didn’t want to risk a peek through the window in case he was spotted, but he could imagine that the man who’d saved him _and_ the entire city of New York wasn’t anywhere close to being okay.

Someone had managed to take and publish photos of the superhero’s injuries; a mess of ugly bruises, gashes, and bones all broken out of shape.

Miles hadn’t been able to look long before closing the page down and trying to distract himself with something else. It hadn’t done much to help.

Now here he was, creeping on a man in the hospital, in a cheap costume, holding a broken USB stick that had been meant to save the entire damn world.

“What the hell do I do?” he asked quietly, to no one in particular. It wasn’t like anyone could answer. “I messed up big time.” Defeated, Miles sank downwards, eventually dropping down to the alleyway below. “I’m lost…”

A car trundled past. Shadows shifted.

“Hey, kid-.”

“Aach!”

_ZAPP_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come shout at me about this movie on Tumblr! My username is hrhowling
> 
> UPDATE - NOW HAS A SEQUEL!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043847/chapters/42641057


End file.
